Night of Halloween
by CynderBaby
Summary: It's the night of Halloween, and Maka is on her home to make a surprise for the rest.


**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know I'm a day late and I said I wouldn't be posting much or anything at all until the 29****th**** of December, but I have to make a Halloween special! And what better series to do it with then this one. I'm sorry for not including many people, but I didn't want too many things in this one. I'm not too sure how long this will be, I guess as much as I can come up with. So, I'll stop rambling and get this Halloween Story started!**

**PS: This will be from the English Dubbed version, cuz I haven't really had time to see through the last remaining episodes of the Subbed version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**The Night of Halloween**

* * *

Maka Albarn was walking through Death City, keeping her ears peeled for any kind of sounds and a book ready in her hand. She wore a typical school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse with a yellow vest on it, a plaid, red skirt, black boots and white buckles. She had ash blond hair which was up in pigtails. She was a Meister. Tonight was Halloween, and a certain boy she knew would do anything to get a good scare out of people. And she wasn't planing on letting him get under her skin this time. She heard a branch break in a alley way, looking over there and saw a rat running out from the darkness. She sighed a bit and continued walking. She was clutching tightly to a brown, paper bag which seemed to have a lot of food in. _I have to get back before they come home._ She thought, walking up a couple of stairs and unlocking the door to the house. She walked in, turning on the lights and looking around. The house wasn't in too much of a mess, but there were a few books lying around the floor. A few magazines as well. She smiled a bit and put the bag on the kitchen table by the oven, then turned around to the mess again.

"I guess I've got to tidy a bit before I can start." she said to herself, picking up the books and putting them on the bookshelf in her room.

* * *

Soul and Blackstar were standing in front of each other, Blackstar bouncing a basketball. He had blue, spiky hair and green eyes. He was a bit short, not that much taller than Maka. But has a well-muscled build due to constant training. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar and a pair of white trousers that are black from the knee down. On the front of his collar, two short strips of gray material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He had similar strips around his waist in the form of a belt. On his hands, he wore a pair of gray, fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights. There was a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. He wore a pair black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. He was a Meister like Maka. Soul had white hair, which was swept to the left side, and red eyes. When he was grinning, you could see that he had pointed teeth. He wore a hairband in his hair and had a black jacket on. Underneath he wore a orange T-shirt with the logo on his sweatband emblazoned on the left breast and a pair of light brown pants. He's also the Maka's Weapon.

"Better get ready, Soul. Cuz I'm about to end this little one-on-one game!" Blackstar yelled, running up towards him with the ball. Soul grinned a bit more and got ready to take the ball. He ran up to him and blocked his path, but the Blackstar threw the ball and it went right past Soul's fingers. It went around the hoop and fell into it after about two rounds around it. "Yahoo! I win!" he yelled, Soul smirking and sighing.

"Yeah, you win." he smiled, hearing footsteps behind him. Be turned away from the hyper Blackstar and looked at the newcomer. "Hey, Tsubaki. You'll have to calm him down, I can't do it." he said, Tsubaki smiling and nodding. She was a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman. She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a sash that looks similar to Blackstar's gray riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She wore gray and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists. She's also Blackstar's Weapon

"Sure, I will." she said, walking over to him as he was still cheering for his own achievements. Soul sighed a bit at her attempt to calm him down, looking up at the moon. He smiled a bit, thinking about something.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Blackstar yelled all of a sudden. Both Tsubaki and Soul looked at him, waiting to hear what he remembered. "Do you guys have any idea how to scare Maka?" he smirked, Soul shaking his head.

"Dude, you'll get a book in her head right after you've scared her. Don't you remember last time?" he said, Blackstar only smirking. Last time he had scared Maka, she had hit him so hard he nearly forgot who he was. And that made him a bit pissed off.

"Yeah, so what? Why do you think I'm gonna scare her this time? She's not gonna get me to forget who I am, I'm too awesome to forget!" he yelled, laughing afterward.  
"Blackstar, calm down. Maka told me she was heading home a lot earlier today to do something. And she invited all of us to come over there as soon as we were done with stuff we're doing." Tsubaki explained, Soul looking over to her in confusion.

"She never told me. I guess she thought I might not leave the place if she had." he said, Tsubaki looking over to him and asking if he would leave if she told him. "Nope." he smirked, Tsubaki laughing.

"Honestly you guys, can't you be a bit more quiet at this time?" a male voice said behind them, the three of them hearing three pair of footsteps coming towards them.

"Hey Kid, and stop complaining." Blackstar said, Death the Kid only sighing. He worea standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. Let's just say he had OCD. There were at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. He wore a formal white dress shirt underneath the jacket and a metallic skull rests under his collar. His color scheme was meant to copy his father's, who was Lord Death, where the only color variation between black and white is the color of his eyes. His eyes have two different shades of yellow, bright yellow on the outer side and a bit darker like gold near the pupil. He's a Meister like Maka and Blackstar. Tsubaki looked behind him, seeing two girls behind him.

"Hey Liz and Patty, where were you three going anyway?" she asked, Liz and Patty smiling at her. Patty, the younger of the two, hadchin-length, bright yellow hair with bangs, light blue eyes and she has bigger (sorry) boobs than Liz even though she's older and taller. Both of the them wore cowgirl outfits., Which consisted of a tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike Liz, Patti wears puffy shorts. There is also a subtle difference in her hat. Liz's hat has rims that slant forwards. She's Kid's weapon and the younger sister of Liz. Liz had dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. She has a smaller breast size than her little sister, which annoys her to no end, though she is much taller. She wore the same clothes as Patty except she wore long jeans and also wears two silver bracelets on each wrist. Liz's hat has rims that slant forward. She's also the Weapon of Kid.

"Maka told us to come over as well, not sure why yet." Liz answered, Tsubaki smiling and laughing a bit.

"I guess she must have a nice surprise for us when we get there." she said, both Patty and Liz nodding.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna scare her so she'll see what happens when she tries to make me forget how big of a star I am!" Blackstar yelled, making Kid sigh.

"Then let's stop wasting time here and go over to her house." he proposed, the others nodding.

"Wait!" Patty yelled, making everyone look at her in surprise. "I need to go and get my giraffe for a party!" she said happily, everyone just staring at her. "What?" she asked, everyone shaking their heads except Blackstar who wasn't playing attention.

* * *

They were outside of Maka's door, wondering if it was OK for them to go in. Soul was outside as well, waiting for one of them to knock on the door.

"What are we waiting for, exactly?" he asked, Tsubaki looking at him.

"Not sure. Maybe for her to come out and say we can come in?" Tsubaki said, very unsure.

"Who cares about that? I'm too big of a star to wait for someone's permission to go somewhere!" Blackstar said, grabbing the door handle and opening it. They all looked in, seeing Maka was nowhere to be found. Nor was there anything different in the house either.

"Maybe we came to early." Liz thought out loud, Soul looking around.

"Maka, are you here?" he called, but got no reply.

"Maybe if I went and got my giraffe she would come out!" Patty said, Kid sighing.

"Maka, where are you? Come out right now!" Blackstar yelled, Tsubaki looking around. She couldn't see anything different at least, but it was pretty dark. She looked around a bit more, Liz going with her. They walked a bit further into the dark rooms, trying not to trip over something. They looked around, hearing Blackstar and Kid coming up behind them.

"Hey Soul, where's the light switch?" Blackstar asked, looking around for one.

"What are you talking about? The lights are usually on at this hour anyway." he answered, Kid trying to sense a Soul nearby. Mostly Maka's. He heard something from the corner of the room, making him look over there in less than a second. Liz went to the other side, seeing something move there. She froze for a second, but shook her head after she thought nothing was there. She turned her back to the place, something standing up in the shadows and reaching for Liz's shoulder. When it touched her, Liz screamed as loud that nearly the entire Death City heard her. Everyone went over there and Soul quickly went to the light switch and turned it on. Liz was behind Tsubaki and where she had stood before was a very attractive woman in witch clothing. She had short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up. She has a set of purple cat like ears with a pink tip instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" number to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like cats.

"Haha, it worked like a charm!" the woman said, laughing away. Soul sighed a bit, Liz calming down a bit.  
"What do you mean?" Patty asked, someone walking up behind her.

"It wouldn't be a Halloween night without a bit of a Trick instead of Treats." a girl said behind her, Blackstar, Kid and Soul smirking and Liz looking a bit annoyed.

"Nice one, Maka. You got us there." Tsubaki said, a bit scared as well. "And you did your part very well, Blair." she complimented, the magical cat seeming very pleased with herself.

"But how did you hide your soul anyway? I tried sensing it but I couldn't find it." Kid asked, Maka holding up her hand.

"I asked Professor Stein if he could make something to hide it for a day, so he made this. I was gonna give it back to him tomorrow." she smiled, Blackstar looking at it. It was a simple, metal bracelet with some kind of energy flowing through it.

"Nice trick, you seemed to be more of a star than I am today." Blackstar said, which Maka took as a compliment.

"Well, why don't we go where the real party is?" Blair said, going into a room with Maka behind her. The others looked at each other and smiled before following them in.

Inside the other room, there was something the guys didn't expect. The entire room was decorated with Halloween decorations like fake spiders on the window-sill, punkins with smiley faces and scary faces on the ground and smaller ones on a table, bats hanging from the room and a few skeletons around the room. On the table, there were a lot of food.

There was a cake formed as a punkin, which soul guessed Blair made, a couple of muffins with bats, spiders, snakes and skeletons on, drinks with straws that looked like snakes and another cake which had a ninja sword, two pistols and a scythe on it.

"Wow, this all looks amazing!" Tsubaki said, smiling. Liz and Patty nodded, Soul smirking.

"How did you get time to do all this?" Kid asked, Blair smiling sweetly at them.  
"I helped Maka make them earlier today when she told Soul to leave the house for a while. When he came back, we hid the stuff in Maka's room and waiting for you to leave. While she was keeping you busy outside, I did some of the decorations. Maka helped out with the rest when she came back." she explained, Blackstar smirking.

"I'm surprised you pulled that off. And that a star like me didn't even think of it!" he laughed, Maka laughing as well.

"Well, let's not waste more time then. Let's dig in!" Maka said, everyone cheering and sitting down to have some treats after the trick.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop now. I'm sorry if it was a bit bad. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
